


Kisses

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Series: Drabbles - YooRan [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: In which Yoosung admires the way Saeran kisses him, like he's never done that before.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed putting it to words. :D

Yoosung likes it when Saeran kisses him. Especially when they’re both sleepy.

There are many reasons—more than he could list—but the ways Saeran kissed him stood out the most. No matter how many times kisses his lips, it always leaves Yoosung feeling lighter than he’s supposed to.

But Saeran never just kisses Yoosung’s lips—his cheeks and forehead and jaw and nose; Saeran always makes sure to kiss every spot he could reach. He kisses him repeatedly, sometimes pretending to forget he had already kissed his nose just so he could kiss it again.

It makes Yoosung feel loved.

“I love you,”

Saeran tends to repeat that with every single kiss, no louder than a murmur, with a smile that Yoosung could only describe as sweet. His hands cup Yoosung’s face gently as he presses his forehead against Yoosung’s.

He looks so happy. Yoosung’s heart flutters—he makes Saeran happy.

In a few moments, Saeran is lying next to him on the bed, pressed against him, holding his hands. He kisses the tips of his fingers, then his knuckles, then his palms. Yoosung’s hand is ticklish, and he can’t stop himself from giggling. Saeran likes that.

“You’re so cute,” he says, pressing his lips against the back of his hand. He glances at him, watching for reaction and grinning. Yoosung knows he’s giving him all the reaction he wants.

“You look like a strawberry,” he says, moving to kiss Yoosung. Yoosung leans into it, but it doesn’t last for long. He expects Saeran to tease him, but he doesn’t. He’s smiling at him in fondness that emits warmth and love that Yoosung would probably never manage to give.

He touches Saeran’s cheek and he can swear he hears him purr.

“I’m also a very lucky strawberry,”

And Yoosung is ready to fight any other strawberry that thinks otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know if you did! I appreciate it! ^^ 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a super nice day full of smiles! :D


End file.
